the_politicswikiaorg-20200214-history
Minister
A person known in politics as a Minister is described by thefreedictionary.com as a: # A high officer of state appointed to head an executive or administrative department of government. # An authorized diplomatic representative of a government, usually ranking next below an ambassador. # A person serving as an agent for another by carrying out specific orders or functions. They are lead by a Prime Minister and some can form a cabinet run by the Prime Minister and bound by Cabinet collective responsibility. Source-''' http://www.thefreedictionary.com/minister'' '''''There are '5 key ministries' of a Western style government. #Chancellor of the Exchequer\Treasury Secretary\Fiance Minister\Financial Affairs #Secretary of State for the Home Office\Home Department\ the Interior\Home Affairs\Interior affairs #Secretary of State for Foreign Office\Foreign Affairs\ Secretary of State #Secretary of State for Defense #Secretary of State for Justice or Secretary of State for Health (depending on nation, era and circumstances) ''Typical cabinet can be any mixture of the below ministers and Secretary of States plus the Prime Minister-'' #Prime Minister #First Lord of the Treasury\Chief Treasury #Minister for the Civil Service #Chancellor of the Exchequer\Treasury Secretary\Finance Minister\Financial Affairs #Secretary of State for the Home Office\Home Department\ the Interior\Home Affairs\Interior affairs #Secretary of State for Foreign Office\Foreign Affairs\ Secretary of State #Secretary of State for Defense #Secretary of State for Justice #Paymaster General #Postmaster General #Attorney General #Secretary of State for Education #Minister for Women and Equalities #Minister for Utilities and Infrastructure (during a major period of infrastructure development, major repairs after a war, major repairs after a disaster like an earthquake or during the mass upgrading of a mostly underdeveloped 3rd World nation like Nigeria). #Minister for Information #Minister for Science #Minister of Propaganda (usually during wars or in collapsing dictatorships) #Minister of State Works and Building Projects #Minister for oil (in oil rich places like Saudi Arabia and Venezuela). #Minister for mining (in mineral and coal rich places like S. Africa and Kazakhstan). #Secretary of State for the Regions #Secretary of State for the Colonial and Dependent Territories #Minister for Homeland Security #Minister for Cyber Security #Minister for the Frontier Security\Borders\Border Agency\Border Integrity\Border Security (usually during wars, smuggling upswings or in collapsing dictatorships). #Secretary of State for Agriculture and Fisheries #Secretary of State for International Trade #President of the Board of Trade\Domestic Trade #Secretary of State for Energy #Secretary of State for Industry #Secretary of State for Environment #Secretary of State for Housing #Secretary of State for Aviation #Secretary of State for Procurement\Armaments\Munitions\War Effort (during wars). #Secretary of State for Production #Secretary of State for Telecoms\Telecommunications (during a major period of infrastructure development, major repairs after a war, major repairs after a disaster like an earthquake or during the mass upgrading of a mostly underdeveloped 3rd World nation like Nigeria). #Secretary of State for Employment\Labour. #Secretary of State for Health #Secretary of State for Social securities and Pensions #Secretary of State for Transport\Transportation. #Secretary of State for Communities and Local Government #Secretary of State for Rural Affairs #Secretary of State for Food and Water Supplies (often drought and famine hit lands like Ethiopia and Somalia). #Parliamentary Under-Secretary of State for Overseas aid #Parliamentary Under-Secretary of State for Environmental issues and recycling #The 'City' Minister A unique UK post for monitoring the London financial district which the British call "The City". #Secretary of State for International Development #Secretary of State for Culture, Media, Tourism and Sport #Minister for the Cabinet Office #Ministry of Electronics & Information Technology In rapidly developing nations like India #Ministry of New and Renewable Energy Category:Diplomacy Category:Govinace Category:Ministers Category:Government Category:Law and order Category:Politics